


DBH : New Life

by IcarusProject



Series: One Shot Colletion [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Ralph deserves happines, Starting a new life, enjoy this something, i cant tag, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusProject/pseuds/IcarusProject
Summary: The Android Revolution ended like 5 months ago, the androids have their rights if they're choose to be free or become a deviant as the humans say. Many Android families got created like Kara, Alice and Luther. Many laws and rules changed from the event.Connor and Hank got to live together like father and son. Markus became a leader or sort of like that to the androids, and about Jericho, it became a "checkpoint" to any lost or abused android.Well, Jason White as an "ex-hacker" moved back to Detroit,his home-city. After an argue night with his friends back In New York city, he travelled back and got a new job. As a grocery store employer, he adopted an android asking for some charger. And so now, after 2 months they most likely became lovers.





	DBH : New Life

New Life

The date is 2039, 13. March. Jason White was the so called "owner" of Ralph. Both of them was first weirded out of this situation but later on, they became more than just friends.It was just 10 minutes to Jason's work to end. Oh god that ten minute, it's killing him. It was 9 pm, and only 16 people walked and a wandered in the store. Then a young lady walked towards the male, her face was a bit confused like she was lost.  
  
" Excuse me! D-do you know where are the RK200 biocomponent parts? "  
  
The lady spoke with a really gentle and shy tone, He couldn't realize if it was even a human not a new model from CyberLife. Jason couldn't even respond at first try, he was amazed that first : the lady's voice and second : the most stupid question in a grocery store. He gathered enough courage and politeness to awnser.  
  
" I'm sorry Madam, but it's a grocery store. We don't really sell any android or other mechanical part for any machines!"  
  
Jason was quite embarressed to say it, he felt like somekind of idiot to tell what the customer can buy or can't. But the lady just watched him, like really. Jason felt like the woman in front of her just rebooted, something was off for him. But then his phone rings or more likely vibrate to him, it is over! The ten minute just flown away just like this. Jason sighed in a big relief, he was free from now on, he walked to the changing rooms, got changed and said goodbye to his colleague.   
He usually walks home, and this time it was the same. Just a few blocks away, taking a right turn at the traffic lamps and the second apartment. He was home, well...Mostly. At least a 2 minute stair-climbing challenge waited for him.  
  
A little panting while stopping at the door, he sighs and smiles as he steps in the room. A mostly high pitched but still humanoid and "manly" voice greets him while jumping to him.  
  
" Jason! Ralph started to worry after you!"  
  
The WR600 said smilling wide. Jason was just 180 cm tall and the android in front of him was about 175 cm, or the shoes made him a bit taller. Jason rolled his eyes knowing that Ralph didn't got used to be left alone, but it was like after half a year. Jason just sighed again and chuckled as he caressed Ralphs blond hair.  
  
  
" Yes,I'm home. And yes, I remember what I promised to you. But just let me get a quick change. "  
  
Stated Jason as he walked past Ralph who was creepily followed him. Ralph's big Hazel and broken black filled eyes just followed every damn movement of the other, like he was amazed and just loved watching Jason living.  
The human male smiled as he packed down his stuff, droped his clothes in the washing machine and dressed in a big hoodie and a camouflaged jeans.  
Ralph and Jason were sitting on the sofa, in front of the TV. The news stated that androids have again, new rights but treated differently at killing and any other crime releated event. But and now, they are having their first shop or supermarket for sure, but humans can also go in and buy. Things have changed from the revoulution.  
Ralph moved closer to Jason, almost cuddling under the human's cheeks. And Jason was no afraid to talk to a crazy android.  
  
" So, what do you want to do today? As I promised we do whatever you want."   
  
Jason asked as he hugged tightly the boy next to him. Ralph went fully light blue as blushing. He was so happy and never wanted anymore, just to have this, this life with a human who is actually caring for him.   
Ralph hesitated to awnser but after time he spoke up.   
  
" Ralph don't know yet, just want to be with you. Ralph seen pictures on the box, said "Sex"....What does it mean? "   
  
Both Jason and Ralph blushed, but Jason blushed from embaressment that he didn't use a password for the internet on his laptop. He felt ashamed that he let know Ralph about...human reproduce. Jason looked away, as Ralph suddenly sat on the man's lap. Ralph wore a dark green jumper with long sleeves. Ralph didn't know what he had done ore said.  
  
" D-did Ralph said something bad? Ralph's apologizes! "   
  
The android cuddled more into Jason's neck and of course the human just blushed more. So, Jason hugged the android and gently explained everything.  
  
" No, you didn't but... I want you to understand that, you cannot go on the Interne-...I mean to the box. Don't use that without me. And about that thing you have read, we will do it, but some time later. I love you too much to lose you. "   
  
" Ralph loves you too! Ralph is so happy he could jump up and down! "   
  
The two spent the whole day talking and being with each other. And for Ralph he learned how to use the laptop and just for the games and entertainment.   
  
The End


End file.
